


Один-Виктор-Шесть-Три-Танго

by t_l_n



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_l_n/pseuds/t_l_n
Summary: Кит не очень хорошо воспринял новость о провале экспедиции на Кербер.





	Один-Виктор-Шесть-Три-Танго

**Author's Note:**

> нецензурная и грубая речь

«СИМУЛЯЦИЯ ПРОВАЛЕНА»  
  
Надпись, издевательски мигая, перечёркивала экран.  
  
Кит зло ударил кулаками по краю контрольной панели, выплёскивая из себя фрустрацию вместе с приглушённым рыком.  
  
— Кит, ну ты чего? — спросил его парень, сидящий в кресле механика.  
  
— Оставь его, Конни, — мрачно посоветовала связистка, Кара, бросая на Кита взгляд исподлобья. — Наш ас столкнулся с симуляцией, которую он никак не может пройти. Дай ему время успокоить раненую гордость.  
  
— Мне нужно не время, а другая команда, — отчеканил Кит, глядя ей прямо в глаза. — А лучше — вообще никакой команды, чтобы никто не мешал мне своими идиотскими советами.  
  
Он вскочил с кресла пилота и, задев плечом только что отошедшую от своего места девушку, в два шага преодолел расстояние до двери. На выходе из симулятора его за локоть придержал Айверсон, пропуская его товарищей по команде вперёд.  
  
— На следующий неделе у вас оценочный зачёт. Ещё раз продемонстрируешь свой характер таким образом — я выкину тебя из этой программы, а на твоё место поставлю парня из грузовых пилотов, — угрожающе зашептал инструктор, поворачиваясь к классу спиной. — Всё ясно?  
  
— Так точно. — процедил Кит, пытаясь просверлить в черепе Айверсона дыру взглядом.  
  
Последние полгода в Галактическом гарнизоне были для Кита адом. С тех пор, как учасники миссии на Кербер были объявлены пропавшими без вести, каждый день испытывал границы самоконтроля Кита на прочность. В таких закрытых системах, как Галактический гарнизон, слухи распространялись молниеносно. Все знали, что жёсткий и колючий одиночка Кит смог сдружиться только с Широ, и теперь, когда тот неофициально был признан мёртвым, всколыхнулась новая волна внимания к его персоне.   
  
Сначала были взгляды. Их количество не увеличилось с тех пор, как про него впервые начали говорить в коридорах и кабинетах Гарнизона как о лучшем пилоте курса. Тогда его мало волновали перешёптывания за спиной, в которых проскальзывала зависть и восхищение, скрытая ненависть и откровенное обожание; он гордился своими результатами, но не мог понять особого отношения к себе. Сейчас же во взглядах была жалость. Она преследовала его каждый раз, когда он выходил из своей комнаты, вызывала раздражение и маячила на периферии сознания постоянным фальшивым звуком смычка по натянутым до упора струнам.   
  
На второй день после появления новости, когда весь Гарнизон ещё стоял на ушах, Кита вызвали в кабинет к консультанту. Порой Киту казалось, что он половину своей жизни провёл в просторных светлых кабинетах с креслами, пытавшимися казаться уютными, и стенами, выкрашенными в мягкие успокаивающие цвета.   
  
— Давно не виделись, Кит, — приветливо улыбнулся ему мистер Робертсон. — Не то чтобы меня это печалило — я всегда рад, когда мои пациенты перестают нуждаться в моей помощи. Но предпочитаю время от времени проводить проверку на всякий случай. Даже расписание составляю, — он улыбнулся, кивая на мерцающую полупрозрачную голограмму календаря на стене, полностью заполненную отметками. — Как ты?  
  
После стольких лет вынужденного общения с мозгоправами, Кит знал их приёмы наизусть: создать видимость дружеской беседы, начать расспрашивать о незначительных, на первый взгляд, мелочах, докапываясь до сердцевины, а потом вскрывать плохо зажившие шрамы и лезть в свежие раны. Он знал, что его позвали в этот кабинет не просто так, и что никаких «плановых проверок» в расписании Робертсона не было; знал, что встречу организовали руководящие офицеры, не желающие терять ещё одного перспективного пилота; знал, какой реакции от него ждали в связи с последними новостями. И не планировал никому преподносить её на блюдечке.  
  
— Нормально, — нейтрально ответил Кит, не собираясь идти на поводу у Робертсона. — Ставлю новые рекорды в одиночных симуляциях, — он усилием воли заставил свой голос звучать ровно и бесстрастно, отгоняя от себя мысли о том, что предыдущие — принадлежали Широ.  
  
Это была опасная дорожка, и Кит тут же пожалел о том, что ступил на неё. В глазах Робертсона мелькнуло понимание. Как собака, вышедшая на след, он слегка подался вперёд, собираясь что-то сказать, а Кит еле сдержал себя, чтобы не отпрянуть. В кабинете повисла тяжёлая тишина.  
  
— Я слышал новости о Кербере, — наконец сказал консультант, видимо, решая не юлить.  
  
— Не удивительно, — прокомментировал Кит, скрещивая перед собой руки. Он знал, что жест не укроется от взгляда Робертсона, но не мог держать под контролем каждую свою реакцию. Вместо того, чтобы поспешно принять более непринуждённую позу, он решил продолжить. — Об этом сейчас на каждом углу трещат.   
  
— Кит, мне очень жаль. Я знаю, Широ был тебе очень близок, и сочувствую твоей потере.  
  
— Спасибо, — сухо ответил Кит, понимая, что это был самый быстрый способ отделаться от ненужного внимания.  
  
— Что ж, тогда, если у тебя всё нормально, не смею больше задерживать, — отступил консультант. Кит не обманывал себя мыслью, что ему удалось обмануть Робертсона, но от остальных знакомых Киту психотерапевтов его отличало то, что он всегда знал, когда не следует давить. — На случай, если тебе захочется с кем-то поговорить, ты знаешь, где меня найти.  
  
Кит молча кивнул и, не сказав больше ни слова, поднялся из кресла, стараясь покинуть кабинет как можно быстрее. Впрочем, его это не сильно спасло: в коридоре его уже ждали сочувственные взгляды других обитателей Гарнизона.  
  
Киту не нужна была их жалость; не нужна была их снисходительность; не нужны были сочувственные перешёптывания за его спиной. Он быстро вернулся к старым привычкам, избегая любой компании и проводя всё свободное время за оттачиванием своих навыков в тренировочном зале и кабине симулятора. Всё вернулось на свои места, и Кит почти поверил, что сможет продержаться до окончания обучения в Галактическом гарнизоне.  
  
А потом, когда все свыклись с новостью о провале экспедиции, и столь трагическая гибель ( _«Предполагаемая»,_ — каждый раз мысленно добавлял про себя Кит) команды, каждого из которой в Гарнизоне любили и уважали, перестала казаться такой ужасающей, в расписании его курса появились командные симуляции. Однажды Широ пытался приготовить Кита к тому, что в обучении наступит момент, когда ему придётся перестать полагаться только на свои навыки и научиться доверять своей команде, но он всегда от этого отмахивался. Во-первых, до командных симуляций было ещё далеко, во-вторых, он был уверен, что всё равно справится, а в-третьих... в-третьих, Широ всегда мог прочитать ему свои лекции по командной работе в более подходящее для этого время. Кит не понимал, как мог быть настолько беспечным, чтобы предполагать, что Широ всегда будет рядом.   
  
Первую командную симуляцию он всё же смог пройти успешно, несмотря на то, что инструкторы отчитали его за излишнюю самостоятельность и неумение работать сообща с другими членами команды. И, возможно, всё было бы не так плохо, если бы следующей симуляцией не оказалась свеженаписанная спасательная миссия на Кербер, вернувшая его на уровень один, подталкивающая к кромке самоконтроля. Весь его курс уже месяц бился над этой симуляцией, видя спасательный шаттл «Один-Виктор-Шесть-Три-Танго» в кошмарах. Все проваливались по разным причинам, но никто не мог даже посадить шаттл на поверхность Кербера, не говоря уже о том, чтобы добраться до команды, которую им надо было спасти. Старшие кадеты и некоторые младшие инструкторы, мало заботящиеся о педагогичности, начали делать ставки на то, чья команда первой сумеет успешно её пройти. Зачёт приближался, ожидания падали; ставки, несмотря ни на что, росли.   
  
В день зачёта Кит проснулся до рассвета, с тревожно бьющимся сердцем, разбуженный ощущением чего-то неотвратимого. Раньше такого не случалось: о своей успеваемости и оценках он никогда не беспокоился, поэтому необъяснимое жжение в груди было для него в новинку. Пролежав несколько минут на спине и пялясь в потолок, Кит понял, что заснуть ещё на час ему не удастся, и, тяжело встав с кровати, направился в душевую. В пять часов утра Гарнизон казался необитаемым и заброшенным; таким Киту он определённо нравился больше.  
  
Когда он закончил свою обычную утреннюю рутину, до зачёта ещё оставалось достаточно времени, чтобы подняться на крышу и успокоить нервы. Быстро и уверенно пересекая знакомые коридоры, Кит добрался до единственной лестницы, с которой можно было попасть на крышу благодаря заботливо сломанному предыдущими поколениями кадетов замку. Раньше он много времени проводил, сидя на едва тёплой поверхности крыши; поначалу один, затем – вместе с Широ.   
  
Сейчас, прислонившись спиной к стене, Кит поднял глаза к медленно тающим в лучах утреннего солнца звёздам, повторяя про себя информацию о тех из них, что ещё были видны на стремительно светлеющем небе. Мысли были неповоротливыми, а голова с каждой секундой тяжелела. Кит понял, что на какой-то момент выпал из реальности, когда дверь на крышу хлопнула и он услышал голоса недалеко от себя. Через несколько секунд ветер донёс до него аромат кофе и сигарет. Очевидно, кто-то из преподавателей тоже предпочитал начинать свой день, любуясь рассветом над пустыней с крыши Гарнизона.   
Попадаться на глаза преподавательскому составу не хотелось, поэтому Кит решил оставаться на месте, не выдавая своего присутствия. Он опять прикрыл глаза и расслабился за надёжно скрывающей его от посторонних глаз стеной.   
  
— Наконец эта эпопея с «Танго» закончится, — с заметным облегчением выдохнул женский голос. Знакомое слово резануло слух Кита, возвращая его в состояние настороженности. — По крайней мере, на этот семестр. Мне кажется, от неё уже устали и инструкторы, и кадеты.  
  
— А я бы понаблюдал за этим подольше. Мне их, конечно, немного жаль, но рожи кадетов, которые раз за разом заваливают «Танго», слишком забавно выглядят, — ответил ей мужской голос. — Ты видела выражение лица Кита, когда он вышел из симулятора на прошлой неделе? Не удивлюсь, если в один прекрасный день он просто пошлёт Айверсона с его наставлениями.  
  
— Злой ты, — мягко упрекнула девушка своего коллегу. — Этого парня как раз искренне жаль. — Она понизила голос, но Кит всё равно мог её слышать. — Говорят, у них с Широ что-то было, ему должно быть очень нелегко проходить «Танго». В любом случае, я уверена, что сегодня у него получится посадить шаттл на поверхность Кербера.  
  
— Ты что, не в курсе?  
  
— В курсе чего?  
  
— «Танго» никто не сможет посадить. Не потому, что симуляция такая сложная, а потому, что успешное её завершение не предусмотрено кодом в принципе. Её оценивают, наблюдая за динамикой между членами команды, а не за успешное спасение экипажа, застрявшего на Кербере. Что-то там о страхе смерти, умении работать сообща в безвыходных ситуациях, и всё такое.  
  
Кит не слушал продолжение их разговора, не слышал, как хлопнула за ними дверь. Его мир сузился до точки где-то высоко в небе, через тропосферу, стратосферу и мезосферу, через линию Кармана в открытый космос, и дальше, дальше через астероидные пояса и тучи, к невидимой невооружённым глазом луне Плутона, забравшей у него Широ.  
  
Он не знал — никак не мог знать — где именно потерялся корабль. Кит знал только то, что весь последний месяц, с того момента, как их курсу представили симуляцию спасательной миссии на Кербер, в нём теплилась надежда. На то, что однажды в конце симуляции он услышит голос Широ, что совсем скоро Галактический гарнизон отправит на поиски пропавшего экипажа настоящую миссию и, вопреки здравому смыслу, надеялся на то, что если у него получится пройти симуляцию, он сможет принять в ней участие. Теперь его грудь разъедала досада и отчаяние; разбитые надежды, какими глупыми бы они ни были изначально, острыми осколками впивались в душу.  
  
Кит вспомнил, как им представляли новый симулятор. Айверсон говорил о возможности проявить себя, показать свои сильные стороны, зарекомендовать себя как надёжного пилота; он говорил, что это первый шаг к успешной карьере. Глядя в глаза Киту, он предупреждал, что симуляция никому не дастся с первого раза, но тому, кто сумеет её пройти, обещал золотые горы.   
Кит вскочил на ноги и зло впечатал кулак в бетонную стену, осознавая, что кожа на костяшках лопается, но не чувствуя боли. Гнев и ярость переполняли его, грозя выплеснуться на каждом шагу по дороге к залу, в котором скоро должен был начаться зачётный полёт, и сжечь всё вокруг. Кит сдерживал себя из последних сил.  
  
Он влетел за минуту до начала, крепко сцепив зубы и сжав кулаки, останавливая себя от того, чтобы что-то сказать или сделать.  
  
— Ну наконец, Кит, — слегка насмешливо поприветствовал его Айверсон. — А мы уже переживали, что ты испугался и решил не приходить.  
  
Кит молча смерил Айверсона взглядом, который излучал такую ненависть, что заставил инструктора отступить на шаг назад.  
Айверсон замялся, улыбка слетела с его лица. Кит не сводил с него глаз, не двигаясь и не говоря ни слова. Вокруг послышались удивлённые перешёптывания, выловить слова и смысл которых Кит даже не пытался. Злость и презрение к Айверсону, воплощавшему собой всё руководство Гарнизона, которое додумалось сыграть на керберской экспедиции таким мерзким образом, ужали его восприятие до одной точки, заставили сконцентрироваться на одном враге.  
  
— Настоящему пилоту не стоит появляться на месте сбора за минуту до отправки. Так что, в качестве профилактики, ты и твоя команда будете сегодня первыми. Скажите спасибо Киту, — обратился он к недовольно вздохнувшим напарникам Кита.  
  
— Спасибо, — процедила Кара, окидывая его презрительным взглядом, и первая направилась к модели шаттла.  
  
Не удостоив её ответом, Кит проследовал в кабину, занимая своё место и молча застёгивая ремни безопасности одним отточенным движением. Вскоре кабина пришла в движение, имитируя полёт, а экран ожил, отображая до тошноты знакомый вид с орбиты Кербера. Несколько секунд, пока на экране выводилась информация о предстоящей миссии, шаттл был на автопилоте, симуляция готовила команду к началу полёта. Кара и Конни запускали свои системы, старательно комментируя свои действия, а Кит всё так же молча в нетерпении сжимал штурвал. Как только судно дёрнулось, сигнализируя об отключении автопилота, и система управления перешла в полный контроль Кита, он опустил штурвал до упора, посылая шаттл вертикально вниз.  
  
— Кит, ты с ума сошёл?! — вскрикнула Кара, вцепившись в ремни безопасности. — Что ты творишь?  
  
— Заткнись и наслаждайся полётом, — рыкнул он, оборачиваясь и показательно не следя за тем, куда летит его корабль.  
  
— Прекрати сейчас же! Можешь делать что хочешь в одиночных симуляциях, но не смей рисковать моим зачётом только из-за того, что не можешь жить без выебонов!  
  
— Мы же команда, — ядовито произнёс он, пробегаясь пальцами по панели и добавляя скорости. — Заставь меня прекратить.  
  
Шаттл стремительно приближался к Керберу, не встречая никакого сопротивления. Сразу несколько сигнальных систем взвыли в агонии, сообщая о множественных сбоях. Симуляция, не рассчитанная на такой спуск, не успевала перестроиться под ситуацию и выдавать стандартные ошибки.   
  
— Пожалуйста, хватит, — жалобно попросил Конни за спиной Кита. — Мы всё поняли, выравнивай уже шаттл.  
  
— Ничего вы не поняли, — ответил он, и сам удивился грусти, прозвучавшей в голосе.   
  
— Клянусь всем, что тебе дорого, Кит, — высокий голос Кары перекрывал вой всех сирен, — как только мы отсюда выйдем, тебе не жить.  
  
— Над всем, что мне дорого, уже и так достаточно поиздевались. Можешь угрожать сколько влезет.  
  
Бесстрастно глядя на приближавшуюся под почти прямым углом ледяную поверхность, Кит выжимал из шаттла последние ресурсы, вкладывая в это падение всю свою боль и злость.   
  
Столкновения не произошло: система переключила управление на автопилот, выравнивая корабль одновременно с появлением давно приевшейся красной надписи, сообщавшей о провале симуляции. Кит искренне надеялся на то, что видит её в последний раз.  
  
Не дожидаясь, когда его однокурсники придут в себя, и Кара начнёт выполнять свою угрозу, Кит вылетел из кабины, предсказуемо наткнувшись в дверях на взбешённого Айверсона.  
  
— Что ты себе позволяешь, кадет?! — прогремел он на весь зал и зло хлопнул крышкой, закрывающей панель ручного отключения симуляции. В глазах остальных кадетов, выстроившихся полукругом перед шаттлом, был ужас.  
  
— Нет. Что себе позволяете  _вы_?! — сразу же перешёл в нападение Кит, не давая Айверсону возможности сделать вдох для следующего крика. — Зачем вообще устраивать весь этот фарс со спасательной миссией на Кербер, если эту симуляцию невозможно пройти?  
  
По удивлённому вздоху однокурсников Кит понял, что никто из них не догадался о настоящем предназначении «Танго».  
  
— Её не невозможно пройти, — голосу Айверсона не хватало убедительности.  
  
— Тогда может вы продемонстрируете нам всем мастер-класс и посадите, наконец, эту несчастную посудину? Хотя я не буду осуждать, если вы откажетесь. В конце концов, даже у Широ не получилось избежать ошибок, правда? Вы поэтому забыли прописать в условиях симуляции её успешное прохождение? — У Кита слегка кружилась голова и он не отдавал отчёта в том, что говорил; слова вырывались из него с напором воды, наконец пробившей первые трещины в дамбе.   
  
Айверсон побагровел. Потом побледнел. Его затрясло от возмущения, а вены на виске видимо пульсировали от бешенства. Киту хотелось, чтобы он взорвался. Хотелось, чтобы он сорвал себе голос, крича на него, но Айверсон не дал ему этого утешения. Он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, возвращая себе самообладание, и ровно произнёс:  
  
— С меня довольно, кадет. Если бы это зависело исключительно от меня, ты бы  _уже_  летел из Гарнизона со скоростью света. Но будь уверен, что я подниму вопрос твоего исключения, как только остальные кадеты сдадут этот зачёт. Потому что они, в отличие от тебя, щенок, поняли его смысл.  
  
— Пошёл ты, — выплюнул Кит, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Можешь даже не беспокоиться. К моменту, когда все сдадут отчёт, меня в этой лживой шарашке уже не будет.   
  
В мёртвой тишине Кит снял с себя форменный скафандр, оставляя только чёрную футболку и тренировочные брюки, и под ошарашенными взглядами наблюдателей вылетел из зала, направляясь в свою комнату. Мысль о том, что у него почти нет личных вещей, которые надо собирать, приносила облегчение. Ему хотелось как можно скорее убраться подальше от этих пустых стен и серых лиц.   
  
Пусть он не представлял, что делать дальше, пусть он не знал, куда ему идти, но он был уверен: своё место в Галактическом гарнизоне он потерял вместе с Широ.


End file.
